The invention relates to a milling tool.
A milling tool is known having a shank to which a substantially flat first cutting-edge carrier having at least one cutting edge is fastened in a radially projecting, lobe-like manner. The cutting-edge carrier is intended to rotate about a crrier rotation axis located in its plane.
German Patent Specification 2,523,201 has already disclosed a two-piece spade drill. This spade drill consists of a cylindrical shank which is slit at the end face so that it roughly has the shape of a fork with two prongs. A flat, plane, carbide drill tip provided with two cutting edges is fastened in the slit. On account of this solution, it is possible to combine higher-grade cutting-edge material with inexpensive, lower-grade carrier material.
Like drills, end mills are also mainly suitable for absorbing axial forces. In this respect, drills and milling cutters are comparable with one another. For this reason, the abovementioned publication is also cited as prior art for the present invention.
A disadvantage of the known solution is the low strength, due to the shape, of the shank in the area of the forking. This disadvantage can be compensated for only to a limited extent even by the best joining techniques between the cutting-edge carrier and the shank. The consequences are unfavourable vibration behaviour, high wear caused by this at the cutting edges of the tool, rapid fatigue and fracture of the shank as well as inferior cutting or working quality.